Itachi's Final Goodbye
by thedarkunicorn
Summary: After finding nothing but rage and pain in his heart, Sasuke comes to the end of his path and it is at the end he finds what he has always been searching for. SasuItaSasu


**Itachi's Final Goodbye**

* * *

Sasuke eyes were heavy as he stared at the ghost of his brother. He saw him everywhere—in his dreams, in his waking moments, in his nightmares, but mostly, in his memories. Sasuke pretended he lived in the past, where he could reach out and touch his brother as he walked away from him. Because that's what Itachi was always doing. He made Sasuke struggle to reach him, but it was better than him being gone.

So as Sasuke stared into the emotionless eyes of Itachi, he felt a sharp pang of anger. This happened often, but after the last several weeks, Sasuke felt nothing but rage. Uncontrollable hatred and pain kept him from ever finding a moment of peace and it was all Itachi's fault.

He didn't have to leave him.

He didn't have to die.

All Sasuke wanted was to finally be able to touch him. To reach him without Itachi leaving his side. Leaving him behind like he always had _for his own good_. What Sasuke needed was him.

Just him.

And when his hand reached out to the ghostly image, it felt the cool skin of his arm.

Immediately Sasuke's grip fastened to his arm, the remaining bit of his mind that wasn't completely wasted with insanity knew that he needed whatever he was feeling on his fingertips.

"Sasuke…"

His voice doused Sasuke in icy chills. He had never spoken before, and as Sasuke stared into the Mangekyou Sharingan of his brother, he knew it was real.

At least to him it was real.

Sasuke's glassy blank expression shattered into grief as he pulled Itachi into his hold. Vicious tears ran down his skin as he held onto the one person he had ever truly wanted.

"I told you I'd always be here for you, Sasuke," Itachi murmured.

Sasuke's body was rushing with the desire he had felt for Itachi since he was young and suppressed violently in the wake of his brother's supposed betrayal. His always cold skin was hot and burning, and emotions other than rage and hate were stirring within him again. It was foreign to him, and he clung to them as if they were the breaths of air for a dying man.

"Do you know, Itachi? What I need from you?" Sasuke asked, unable to look at his brother whom he loved so much.

Feeling Itachi's body moving away from him, Sasuke felt overwhelmed with panic.

"Yes, Sasuke. I know what you need. That's why I'm still here," he said, lying back on Sasuke's bed.

Sasuke stared as Itachi began to remove his shirt and slide his pants down past his hips. Seeing his sculpted body made Sasuke's mouth water, and he felt all of his pain and anger dissipate as he felt himself harden.

"I've always known the kind of relationship we had, Sasuke. But it had to wait," Itachi said, pulling his hair free from the restraint.

Sasuke couldn't resist crawling onto the bed as Itachi pulled his knees up and spread his legs. Unable to resist, Sasuke drew his tongue down his hard length, quivering at the excitement it brought him and loving the way Itachi's body tensed.

"Why did it have to wait until you were dead?" Sasuke asked before nuzzling Itachi's neck and sucking at his skin.

"I had to try to give you a different life first. One that wouldn't be _this_," Itachi said, running his hands through Sasuke's hair. "But you chose me even now."

"Because I have to have you," Sasuke said, grabbing Itachi's hips.

Pulling Itachi's long length into his mouth, Sasuke relished in the sounds Itachi made at him sucking his cock. His eyes were tight and his entire being was focused on him and giving him every bit of pleasure he could. Wetting his finger, Sasuke forced Itachi's knees back as far as he could before finding his coveted place of entry.

Sasuke couldn't help but spare a glance at Itachi's face and found him watching him with an intense look of devotion. In that moment, Sasuke knew Itachi would do anything for him, including let him have his body in an inappropriate way if that was what he wanted. It was what Itachi always knew was true.

Unable to resist, Sasuke released his cock from his lips and kissed him. Sasuke had to know how badly Itachi needed him as well and as Itachi's tongue slipped into his mouth, Sasuke knew he wasn't alone.

Slipping his fingers inside him as he deepened their kiss, Sasuke couldn't help but press himself against Itachi harder and harder.

"I can't wait much longer, Itachi," Sasuke breathed against his lips.

"Take what you need, Sasuke," he said, "I'll be fine."

Unsatisfied with resorting to hurting him, Sasuke slid down his brother's torso unable to resist lapping his tongue at his cock for a few moments before pressing his hands at the underside of Itachi's knees and revealing what he so desired front and center before his mouth.

Curiously licking gently at first, Itachi jerked and Sasuke smirked.

"You like it, don't you?" Sasuke asked, arrogance dripping from his voice.

Itachi said nothing, simply pushed the back of Sasuke's head with foot, pushing Sasuke's tongue deep into his body. Sasuke loved how he tasted inside and out and simultaneously pressed his fingers in as well.

His length was so hard he thought for sure he would burst before he could even get near Itachi. Pressing the tip to his wet entrance, Sasuke gripped his body hard as he shoved inside of him. He felt so much pleasure he didn't realize how much pressure he had used to get fully inside of him.

Gasping for breath, Sasuke fell forward slightly over Itachi and finally tore his eyes open to see his brother.

Itachi's eyes were wincing slightly, but he made no sounds of pain or motion for Sasuke to stop. For so long Sasuke had wanted his brother like this, he couldn't believe he was finally feeling it. When he was younger, he had dreamed of Itachi taking him like this, but he feared the pain that would come with it, and since then dreamed of taking him.

"Why, Itachi?" Sasuke breathed. "Why would you let me do this to you?"

Itachi smiled. "I want you to be happy, Sasuke."

"I would have been happy with you, brother," Sasuke said.

"You are with me, Sasuke," he said.

"But this isn't real."

"Reality is only perception, Sasuke. This is truly me, and you are truly with me right now," Itachi said. "Is that not true?"

Sasuke stared at him. "You know, don't you?"

Itachi said nothing, but closed his eyes. Finally he muttered, "I'm ready for you, Sasuke."

His words were like a drug to Sasuke and he pulled out of him and pumped back inside causing his own body to shake with shudders. Sasuke bit his lip as he pumped harder and harder, finally seeing Itachi's eyes harden slightly. Gripping his cock, Sasuke ensured he would come as he leaned in closer, pushing in a deep as he could each thrust.

Finally, Sasuke couldn't stand it anymore and he had to grip Itachi's forearms as he used his body to cause even deeper penetration. His thrusts shook the whole bed, and Itachi's eyes were shut tight, his face more strained than Sasuke could ever recall. Knowing he was going to come, Sasuke threw Itachi's legs over his shoulders and pounded inside of him as hard as he could before he found the release he wanted.

Several moments later, Sasuke finally felt conscious enough to open his eyes and found Itachi smirking at him.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"My entire life you've always been smaller than me," Itachi said looking at Sasuke torso and his thick arms and clearing referring to his cock still buried within him. "But I think you might have finally surpassed me."

Sasuke lay across Itachi, kissing him deeply. "You know what I want now, right?"

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "No."

"Why not?" Sasuke asked angrily.

Itachi looked away from him. "It will hurt you, Sasuke."

"Itachi," Sasuke said, drawing back his attention. "I want you to hurt me."

Sucking at Itachi's cock for a few moments, Sasuke straddled Itachi's waist, rubbing the tip at his entrance invitingly.

"Don't act like you didn't want to rape me in my sleep when I was a little boy," Sasuke said.

Itachi's eyes grew wide at Sasuke smirking face.

"Now is your chance."

Sitting up, Itachi grabbed Sasuke's hips and took hold of his cock from him.

"Alright, Sasuke. If you want it so badly," Itachi said, kissing at Sasuke's midriff.

Itachi was sending bolts of hot murmurs through Sasuke's body as he teased him and kissed at his lower regions. Getting impatient, Sasuke pushed down, forcing the tip inside him and alarming Itachi.

"Impatient, aren't you?" Itachi asked, grabbing Sasuke and twisting him around.

He forced him on his hands and knees and wasted not a second sucking at Sasuke's already wet area and fondling his cock too. Sasuke was crying out like a woman as Itachi refused to release him from the tortuous pleasure for several minutes. He came twice just in that time, but was rock solid so fast Itachi knew he wouldn't want him to stop. Finally needed a release of his own, Itachi ground his hips against Sasuke's ass and fully sheathed himself with Sasuke's body.

Sasuke hadn't lied. He had always wanted his little brother. It was why he was so dedicated to him. Had he been any less of a person, he would have defiled him long ago, destroyed his life. How could Itachi have known Sasuke wanted nothing but that.

Itachi spent the next twenty-three hours fucking Sasuke senseless before Sasuke finally collapsed into his arms, unable to take it anymore. His skin was flushed, and his eyes tired. The hate and the pain was gone, and he felt nothing but his love for him.

His chakra had run out, and the genjutsu reflection he had set to activate had expired. Smiling sadly, Itachi kissed Sasuke as he fell asleep, a tear running down his cheek.

# # #

Naruto stood alone atop the statue of Madara Uchiha at the Valley of the End watching the rushing water crash to the bottom of the cliffs. The sky was red, and the sun burned the color of blood on the horizon.

And Sasuke's body lied at his feet.

The end had finally come.

* * *

AN: For anyone confused about the ending, before Itachi died, he placed a genjutsu in Sasuke's mind, and Sasuke's last moments in life would trigger the genjutsu. Basically, so they could have a proper goodbye. Yes, "proper".


End file.
